Fantastic Four Vol 1 320
... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** * ** *** * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = THIS IT (again)! * Hulk VS Thing, and only one will walk away! * Plus...Doctor Doom and...the GREEN Hulk? * This one is a must! | Notes = Continuity Notes * Doctor Doom and the Hulk appear here following the events of where Doom lures the Hulk out into the desert. * Doom talks about how Kristoff took over Latveria, the facts surrounding these events are as follows: ** During his battle against Tyros the Tamer in , while Doom's body was destroyed he cheated death by using the Ovoids mind-swapping technique on Norman McArthur. ** Also while Doom was assumed dead, his Doombots reprogrammed his ward Kristoff Vernard with Doom's mind and personality in . Kristoff was defeated and imprisoned by the Fantastic Four. ** The real Doctor Doom was later restored to normal by the Beyonder in . ** Kristoff was freed in and took control of Latveria when Doom's own Doombots turned on him after he admitted weakness, convincing the robots that Kristoff was the true Doctor Doom. * The Hulk states that he has a "good gig" in Las Vegas, this is a reference to the fact that he faked his death in and started working for mobster of that series under the alias "Joe Fixit" working for mobster Michael Berengetti. * Both the Thing and the Hulk have gone through startling transformations: ** Ben was mutated further and now has increased strength thanks to a second dose of cosmic rays he was exposed to in . ** Meanwhile, the Hulk reverted back to his original grey form that is more intelligent but less powerful in . * The Hulk states that he has defeated the Thing every time they fought. This is a very one-sided viewpoint. To date the pair have clashed in , - , , , , , , , - , , , , , and . Most bouts were a tie, with the Hulk only winning 4 fights (in Fantastic Four #25, Fantastic Four #167, Marvel Fanfare #21, Rampaging Hulk Vol 2 #5) and the Thing winning 3 (in Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Comics Magazine #5, Incredible Hulk #153, Fantastic Four #166). * The woman here posing as Alicia Masters is actually a Skrull spy named Lyja as revealed in she took the real Alicia's place (around ) to spy on the Fantastic Four. * Sharon mentions how Doom offered to cure her, he did so in and . She refused both times, but later takes him up on the offer in . * Ben mentions how Reed Richards used to lead the team, he ran the Fantastic Four from - when he decided to take a leave of absence with his wife Sue so they could spend time with their son Franklin. They return to the team in . * The green Hulk seen in this story is a robot that was last seen in . * Ben, the Hulk, the robot Hulk and Doctor Doom are all next seen in . Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in the trade paperback Incredible Hulk Visionaries: Peter David Volume 3 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}